Idiots-In-Ohio
by Sweetpeawriter111
Summary: Ohio sure is a fucked up place to live. Makes sense Allen and Kanda would wound up there. At least their neighbor can clue them in on a thing or two! (Kandaxoc) littlebrother!allen
1. Chapter-1

Hi! Nia here! Idk if people still do these intros to fics but this is a personal ' have fun! ' fic I'm writing with my own modern AU for kanda and Allen! Read if you want

Disclaimer: rated MA cause Kanda has a dirty mouth and mentions of Sex work and well actual sex later on also I used the n word and the term ' cripple ' yes I am reclaiming those. Every slur I use please just assume I'm reclaiming. I don't use them otherwise

———

" It seemed like a good idea. At the time. "

Kanda stared, blinked once, and then slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose. " Moyashi. " his eyes closed. He felt a headache coming on. One he is all too used too when living with Moyashi. " you're ...SOAKED...and on my CARPET."

"...our carpet... " Allen said in a meek tone. He knew Kanda was a bit, prideful about his home (first thing he truly got with his art money.) But Allen still helped with the rent sometimes so he had every right to stake claim in the home too. (No matter what kanda said)

"...I could send you to a foster home...you're not 18 yet. They'd still take you. My clothes wouldn't be wet, my floor wouldn't be wet. We d- WHAT were you even trying to do? " Kanda was trying to keep every nerve he had left. Really. He was trying to be better after the LAST incident. He didn't want Walker getting like he had before. But Moyashi made it SO difficult for him to not lose his temper.

" well." Oh that wasn't a good start at all

" Kanda. Listen we spend money ...a LOT...washing clothes here. It's insane what we have to pay! It could be spent on foo- " Allen started to explain but Kanda put up a hand up to stop him.

" no. Wait. Still dripping. Next door, we're...I hate myself for saying this...going to ask ...uhh Lay to borrow some towels. "

Allen perked up, his previously dropped head rising, " should I bring the clothes or... "

Kanda sighed. Deeply.

————————-

Soon to be interrupted neighbor Laquisha Law sat on her soft blue couch, she was also known as LayLay or as Kanda calls her. Lay. Dark skinned with thick curls pulled into a messy ponytail on top of her head, one curl always fell forward in the middle of her face while she wrote carefully in a black leather journal. Her legs uncrossed and she has a habit of blowing the curl out of the way, even though it never stays gone for long.

Two knocks stopped her writing process and she stood carefully to get it. Grabbing her cane as she headed towards the door. She shouldn't need it today. Or that's what she tells herself. But her right leg has given out almost totally after her shower so she found walking without it to be a lost cost. At least for today.

" he- ... oh. Allen..baby what did you do. " she says upon opening the door. Her southern accent slipping through. There Allen was 5'6 and soaking wet, his hair and clothes dripping. Kanda standing next to him with crossed arms. Not even looking in her direction.

" so...I'm going to just...assume you need to dry off. Come on in. Try not to drip on like...everything K hun? "

Laylay stepped aside as Allen hurried in, Kanda stepped to go in as well but Laylay tsked and put a hand lightly on his chest.

"Nigga...did I say YOU was welcomed? " the moment Allen was out of sight the cuss words slipped from her mouth easily. She smiled though there was no warmth behind it " I'm assuming it's your fault anyhows' "

Kanda grabbed her hand and lightly tossed it away from his chest, like a speck of dust he found annoying.

" No. " he said, with the urge to stick his tongue out at her like a child. " I don't know what happened, came home. He was soaked. "

" I fell in a lake ! " Allen called from the other room. Both adults fell silent as Laylay blinked once and stepped aside and let Kanda in closing the door behind him. Clearly this required both adults full attention.

" Allen baby, how did you fall into a lake? W... what were you even trying to do here ? Tell the story while I get some towels. "

Allen huffed as he sat down in the kitchen chair, the wet clothes leaking lake water onto the table and floor. " well, I didn't feel like spending SO much money on the washer and dryer right? It's a lot. So. I think it's a good idea to just naturally wash our clothes. I go to the lake, it's all fine and going well when something pushed me in! "

By now Laylay had handed him a towel, she turned her nose up at the wet, and somehow still smelly clothes, shoving them into a laundry basket she had also grabbed. " I'm going to wash these later. Normally of course. Kanda can pay me back for the laundry cost. " she said, ignoring kanda's sputtering and near cuss words slipping from his mouth.

Allen rubbed his hair with the towel, " what do you think pushed me into the lake Though? "

Kanda sat in the chair across from Allen, the force of his weight causing it to squeak back a bit. " whatever it is should of kept you down there. Probably the wind, wouldn't be the first time your skinny ass got knocked over by it. "

" that was ICE kanda not wind I keep telling you- "

" it was wind and you refuse to admit it we weren't even walking on ice. "

" the SNOW was icy kanda if you had a SINGLE working braincel- "

Laylay tapped her cane twice on the tiled floor, causing the two to stop their argument.

" Thank you. " Laylay said, taking the last seat at the wooden circular table. " now Allen, maybe don't go wandering off into places by yourself you know this place is...different. So it'd be better if you don't just go to places like that. "

Allen gave a hum in agreement before adding " Yeah but none of this stuff is dangerous right, I mean Laylay you've lived here longer then kanda and I have so maybe you know better but...there isn't anything actually..bad? "

That was true, as far as Allen and Kanda have seen, this town was weird sure. The old lady that made weed brownies, whose skin was a little greener than normal. Who's plants seemed to grow across her walls and through her always opened windows. The cat that sometimes looked like it had more than two eyes and a tail that could cut you if it wanted too. This town wasn't normal by any means. But they haven't seen something like.. zombies stumbling around in broad daylight.

Laylay knew different though, she was grateful there was someone in town who agreed with how whack it was. Whack putting it lightly. But she's just how ...' Whack ' the town could truly get. But, she didn't want to worry Allen with things like that. Besides. It's been so peaceful..(as much as it can be with these two under one roof.) since they moved in. Maybe it would stay that way.

" Allen I've seen the same things you've seen, but that doesn't mean there aren't crazies around or wild animals. They're just as dangerous as any boogey man out there... "

" Or Chucky finally found you. Good luck dealing with that. " Kanda jumped in, his chin resting on his hand, a corner of his lip quirking upwards.

" Kanda .. " Laylay rolled her eyes as Allen paled.

" you don't think that's possible, I mean it was just a doll, so, why would they want to be near water I mean ..besides it would go after kanda first wouldn't it? "

" just cause you're white moyashi doesn't make you safe. "

" I meant your long hair bakanda. Makes you more easy to kill. "

Kanda stiffened, " leave my hair out of your crazy horror fantasies! "

" they're not fantasies kanda they're realistic ideas of what would happen if horror movies monsters attacked us! " Allen explained, his hands moving wildly.

" Did you even hear yourself moyashi. "

" both of you~ " laylay sang with a tight smile, " shut up for two seconds. " she waited a moment as both of them, while glaring, fell silent. " Allen just to be safe, let's stay away from open pits, lakes, construction site, etc. Kandas told me about your knack for trouble. Try and stay out of it? " she taps Allen's hand and smiles warmly at him.

Allen cheeks grow warm, " ah, I guess for you Lay I can. "

" oh but fuck the person that raises your ungrateful ass right? " kanda scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

" Jealous he likes me better Kanda? " Laylay said with a grin that can only be described as ' shit eating '

" Choke. "

" Make me. "

Kanda whipped his head toward her and Laylay stuck her tongue out playfully.

He stared at her for a long moment, " I hate you, " he said after the moment passed.

Laylay nodded, " The feeling is mutual. "

————-

" I feel like an idiot. "

Laylay nodded as she stared at his reflection in the full length mirror that she had dragged (with a lot of dumb cracks from kanda) from her room to the living room. " you look like one too if that helps. But to me you always look like one. " she shrugged. She then turned to face him.

" you know I know how to get ready by myself. " kanda said taking a half step back (they were suddenly standing way to close for his comfort.)

" yeah but Allen told me if you got ready by yourself your date would see you from the car window and just keep driving. So. I, being the amazing person I am. Will help you find some small, tiny, bitty joy in long toil that is your life. " she finished this off with an over excited nod and hands on her hips.

" also you can't tie a tie to save your life. "

Kanda huffed, looking down at the tangled knotted mess that was supposed to be his tie. It now looked more like a murder weapon then anything else. " I could google it. "

" and yet you didn't! " Laylay tsked as she gently took his tie, yanking him forward. Back to the closeness he took a half step to get away from.

" it's not even that hard okay? Keep an eye on my hands and maybe you'll learn something. "

Silence fell over the two as she tried to work out the knots kanda made and replace them with her own actually correctly done knot (why did he tie it so many times? What was he trying to do?)

Kanda did watch her hands, for a moment at first. Before his eyes drifted upwards to her face. Which was scrunched in concentration. He could mostly see the top of her head, he wondered vaguely how she got all those braids done. Knowing her tying this tie would be enough to make her hands burn and shake with nerve pain. She yesterday afternoon, he noted, was using her cane in the house. That always meant her pain was worse, so he had to wonder how much pain she was pushing away, and now she was keeping an eye on Allen too while he went on this ...date. As much as Lay pissed him off it'd suck to come back to her dead body from a pain overload or something.

He watched as she tilted her head and hummed quietly under her breath, before she muttered something about him and his brain cell count or something along the lines.

" ah okay I got it now! okay pay attention to how I tie it... "

He really could have just looked it up, and he knows that. He really didn't even have to come over here. Laylay had a way of making you go along with whatever idea she liked or wanted to try. He's probably lucky this was all she convinced him to do.

" Kanda? Helloooooooo? "

He blinked with a small shake of his head. Lay's dark eyes staring up at him, eyebrows scrunched together. " you weren't even watching my hands, this is why you can't tie anything. "

"..."

" You're so short I can't pay attention. "

" a- " lay's mouth fell open then closed. " kanda I'm trying to be nice and help you don't make me turn that tie into a noose. "

" whatever. " kanda said gruffly before turning away, straightening the tie as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He still had time to back out. He probably should, he didn't do well on dates anyways.

As if reading is mind lay spoke up " don't get cold feet at the last mintue kanda. Allen said the girl was nice and easy going. Perfect for someone high strung like you. "

" to keep my ' high strung nerves ' in check. I'm going to ignore that and leave. " he grabbed his bag (Allen called it a man purse. He didn't care. It held his shit as needed.) and headed toward the door.

"...kanda wait. " lay slid past him and opened the door for him. " I...ugh...just..."

" either swallow it or spit it out I'll be late. "

Lay chuckled and smiled at him, a warm one that only barely lifted the sides of her lips. It made kanda feel almost sick oddly enough.

" I just wanted to say, good luck on your date. "

He blinked, that was a bit unexpected. "Oh...thanks then...you can leave the mirror. I'll have Allen help you move it or something. " he said stepping out the door.

" Thanks, good night Kanda. "

He nodded, albeit a bit stiffly (he felt tongue tied. Probably nerves for his future date.) and watched as she closed the door with a soft click.

He breathed deeply. Nothing left to do but get this date over with.

He wonders who Allen exactly set him up with anyways.


	2. Note

Okay so that was my first time posting via mobile a fanfic chapter. I'll DEF improve on formatting and mistakes in typing in stuff. Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter-2

A/N OKAY SO..I don't have beta readers or anything like that so feel free to point out any mistakes you see!!! Thanks for reading :3

/_/_

_Bzzt bzzt._

Laylay glances down at her phone, Allen's head, which currently resided in her lap, looked up at her. " what is it? Something important? " he asked.

" is kanda important? " she asked, as she unlocked her phone so she could read the texts messages he was almost...urgently? Sending her. Oh boy what has he gotten into...

" depends, is he dying? "

Laylay scoffed, " No but I think his trust in you is, looks like the date isn't going well. He wants me to call or something and give a excuse for him to leave. I wonder what's the matter? "

/

_His luck couldn't be that shitty._

That's what Kanda thought five mintues into the date, when he started to notice some odd things about the woman in front of him.

She was nice looking yes, brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail, a clear face that always had a almost shy smile on it with bright blue eyes and long lashses. _Well_, she did have blue eyes, till a contact fell in her salad and revealed the pure black eye undenath.

That didn't diminish her looks in any sense but it did make him choke on his water quite loudly.

The worst thing is she didn't even notice, she smiled and tilted her head at him, " Are you okay? You look a little green? "

She doesn't blink either. Kanda noticed.

So, his luck was that shitty. Stupid moyashi set him up on a date with a fucking...what...was she anyways? He couldn't just ask in a crowded restruant. The black eye did nothing to settle any wild ideas building in the back of his head.

He wondered if moyashi was right about that horror movie thing.

That's when he started texting Lay.

[text] Ponytail: Lay

[text] Ponytail: Lay

[text] Ponytail: Lay I swear to god I need you to pull that bs lying act you do to get out of shit. I need a way out of this date.

[text] Ponytail: Lay I'm serious.

[text] Ponytail: ...did you seriously turn reading receipts on just so you could read these and ignore them?????

[text] Ponytail: bitch her EYE IS BLACK and when she swallows it??? Makes her throat extend like a ballon??? It looks like a-

[text] Ponytail: Tell moyashi he's dead meat.

/

Lay snorted as she read kanda's urgent texts_ (yes she did turn receipts on just so he could see her reading him. It was funny.)_ " Allen you better hide you're in _troublllleee_. " she sang lightly as she got up. Tossing her phone to Allen so he could read Kanda's mini breakdown.

Allen paled considerably, matching his stark white hair, " what the fuc- "

" Langaue. "

" Sorry...Is...kanda...on a date... with a- "

" _Being_? Yeah. I don't know what kind though. I doubt she's actually harmful but you know. It would be Kanda of all people to go on a date where he's on the menu. "

Allen shot her a look while she laughed, " I'm kidding Allen, he's fine. I'm going to go save his sorry ass and then yell at him for treating the girl so poorly. She probably just wanted a nice date and he's being a dick. "

" Can...humans date Beings? " Allen asked, handing back Lay her phone.

Laylay paused for a moment, tapping her phone in her chin as she thought, " Uh I mean...if the-...yeah? People date cars Allen if they can do that anything's possible. "

"..." Allen blinked twice, the confusion, then horror flickering across his face in a matter of seconds.

" Laylay people do _what_? "

/

A **_frog_**.

That's what's sitting across kanda right now, a fucking. Frog.

He probably- well no he always would of minded. But he would of kinder if he didn't see her catch a fly in her hand discreetly...

And then eat it.

He was going to be ill.

He debated, silently in his mind as he watched her chew the bug, is if he could be labeled a bigot in this manner. A frogphobic. Maybe so. Oh he could feel whatever the fuck he was eating coming back up in his throat.

But he fucking hated frogs. Lizards? Sure. Snakes. Fine. Frogs and toads? No. They made his skin crawl, they were slimy, and wet, and jump around on summer nights in the grass. Disgusting. Allen also brought one home when they were younger and Kanda didn't find it till after it died. In. His. Bed.

Oh she's talking. Nod Kanda, vomit won't help you.

God if Laylay kept ignoring his texts he may just choke on a breadstick to find a way out without actually offending anyone involved. Not that he should care but the girl did work with Allen. He supposed be shouldn't ruin Allen's work life over this. They both needed the money after all.

Moyashi was a dead man though.

_Bzzt_. For the first time in his life he didn't groan at that sound and checked his phone, nodding at something the girl across from him said politely before glancing down to read the texts.

[text] Delete later: don't worry ur savior is on the way

[text] Delete later: don't kill me for how I do it though, I wanna have a little fun :)

Oh no. Oh _fucking_ no.

" Excuse me. "

He closed his eyes tightly before letting a huge sigh escape, slowly, through his nostril. Looking up, there she was. The grin barely kept off her face as she wriggled her eyebrows at him. Her brown eyes were sparkling with mischief.

Lord fucking help him.

The other girl looked up, " is there a problem? " one blue eye and one black eye remaining unblinking. Do frogs not blink? How fucking weird. He hated Ohio.

Laylay took a mintue to compose her face, oh she was having too much fun. " yes... " he swore he could hear her snickering. " Why are you on a date with my boyfriend? "

" your **_what_**? "

" Kanda please don't pretend you don't know me, we've been through this enough times already. Now to drag this girl into it, honey what's your name? " the southern drawl was back in full force, so sick and sweet it made kanda nauseated.

" Lily. It's nice to meet you. " Though the smile Lily was wearing looked strained and almost, tired?

Kanda was fuming. _Of fucking course that was her name..._

Oh god, he realizes now he didn't even ask for her name. He hated meeting new people. How was he supposed to remember all these little social rules and tidbits that Allen somehow always did?

" yes Lily, my boyfriend, notice how silent he is right here. Because he's guilty. "

" Die. " He choked out. He still didn't trust nothing that was already digesting to fly out of his mouth.

" See how rude he is? Anyways, he has a tendency to go on dates when we have a fight. And as always I have to come get him before he tries to bringing a girl home to our shared apartment. " she titled her head and smiled. " I'm sorry if he's caused you any trouble. He'll pay for the meal as we leave and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again. "

" oh...that's okay. " Lily didn't look like it was okay, she looked like she was going to cry, " I always tend to pick shitty men. I figured he was too hot to have a good personality. "

**_" wha- "_**

Laylay held a hand up in his face, she leaned on her cane with the other, nearer to Lily. _(How is she not freaking out at the pouch in her throat?)_ " tell me about it. I know a really nice guy at the library I could set you up with. Loves a girl with personality and looks. How bout we talk and this " she jutted her thumb over at kanda. " Waits in the car? "

Kanda sputtered. This was not how he wanted to get out of this date. How did he always end up being the bad guy?

" I- **_LAQUISHA_**. "

People turned their heads to look as the Japanese man suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up " Why do you fucking make my life a living hell. Explain it. "

" Well...It started in the hospital room. I was a screaming beautiful baby girl. The doctor sa- " Laylay started, her eyes staring off to the distance as she recounted her birth.

" ...What the fuck are you talking about. " Kanda asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Call him foolish he supposed.

" well Kanda you need backstory if you wanna know the reason I do things. Wait in the car while I handle this please? People are staring. "

She smiles him politely, but the grip on her cane makes him think his nuts may be in more danger then he would like it to be.

" I hate you. "

" I know. "

/

The car ride was awefully silent.

Okay, Laylay admits. She may have pushed the whole thing a bit far. Making Kanda a cheating boyfriend wasn't exactly her plan when she went in but. What was she supposed to do? She never walks in with a plan and she did wanna make the man suffer a _little_.Though the whole _' not having a plan ' _thing has bitten her in the ass more then she'd like to admit.

" So...she was a frog. "

" You made me look like a idiot. " Kanda huffed out, dark eyes stared unblinking on the slightly lit road ahead of them.

Laylay sighed, nodding a little as she spoke, " You don't need my help for that...Listen. God- okay. I didn't walk in with a idea but you asked for my help, which was your first mistake. "

" True. " kanda grudgingly agreed.

" Also she was _nice_. Just cause she's ...different then you doesn't mean you couldn't have finished the date. "

" it's ...not that she's different it...look...it's not. " he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back on the car seat. Next time he should just take the car and not let Allen drop him off no matter who's turn it was for the night to have it.

" It's the fact is. Don't...Don't tell Moyashi this he won't let me live it down. I've gone my entire life.. Most of my life. " he corrected quickly. " Without telling people this. I'm not having you go around thinking I'm a bigot or shit though. " She heard him take a deep breath.

" I don't like frogs. "

... **_what?_**

He didn't like frogs? Laylay pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex, understanding and yet, confusion rolling into a ball of emotions.

" Like ...? A phobia. " She asked, putting the car in park next to Kanda's/Allen's dirt cheap blue pick up truck.

" Yeah. "

Laylay had two options here. She could kill kanda in one hit and laugh at him. Or she could be a good person...

God fucking damn it.

"...I mean, damn that's a thing? But I get it. I have phobias of shit too. No, I won't tell you. But it makes you werid sometimes. But you gotta at least find some way to make it up to her. She made some comment about her Dad being upset when guys break her heart? Hate to have that be a issue here. "

Kanda glanced over, watching Laylay crack her wrist and try to ease the joint pain out of them. " You're not gonna make a joke? "

" Kanda..:.I could but listen. It's a deal. You say shit that's important I'll listen, so I expect you to the same. Okay? "

She held her hand out to him. And then she smiled. A big smile. He looked at her like she was smoking (she wasn't. Nor will she ever.) but he gingerly took her hand and shook it lightly. " Don't wanna break you or something. "

" Kanda, please don't make me kill you in my car. I have a good one unlike you. "

" My car is fine, god you're so fucking annoying. Can't benormal for two seconds. Always wanting to kill someone. "

" Says the - "

Allen sighed, he leaned out the open window, hearing the two argue back and forth. Boy did the curse words fling back and forth when he wasn't around! Oh that's right, he better go hide, he doesn't think Kanda will blow off enough steam fighting Laylay.

/

" Daddy I'm sure he'll apologize. " Lily said softly as she sat on a thick plush red couch, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. " I think he was scared of me the entire date anyways, men tend to be like that around me when I'm eating. "

There was a grunt from in front of her, she tilted her head and nodded, taking a sip of the coca she held in her hands. " I know, mother would be upset with me. She found you so easily. But I don't think you have to punish him for it. Besides, he has that little Walker boy with him. And he's nice, I don't want him to suffer because Daddy got mad and decide to go postal on my one time date. "

Another grunt and a odd squelching sound. Then a angry door slam. Which made Lily flinch, almost in danger of spilling her drink.

She puts the mug down gently and sighs. Her stomach swirling with the contents of her cocoa and meal. Yes she's glad she held that off for now. But only so much time before her next date. Only so much more time before her father finds something wrong with them again.

And how she hated having to find a place to put those bones.

/_/_

A/N HERE! Looks like Lily has more to her then meets the eye. I'm personally excited to see what's going on there.

Also to be clear I actually don't have a plan for this plot. It's really just their adventure living in Ohio. But you know what. That's half the fun!


	4. Chapter-3

AN: wow sorry school is a killer and I'm in therapy now! Sexy ain't it? Speaking of which I should mention this fanfic does have mentions of sexual abuse in it. So please take caution. If there's any of those triggers in a chapter I will warn before hand though!

/

Laylay squeezed her eyes shut. Oh no this was going to be a shitty day wasn't it?

It had been a week since Kanda's...more then interesting date. Luckily there hasn't been any odd occurrences since then. Kanda even (after being berated by Laylay for a remarkable 30 minutes.) apologized to Lily. She was a sweet, slightly shy little thing and despite Kanda's nerves (he had to take a breather after she she showed Allen her contacts) Laylay thought she'd fit into their little trio very well.

So, that's not why the day was going to be shitty.

No, the reality of her life has crashed around her once again. Her legs felt like jelly, her fingers burned, and she may have a fever. God damn she was doing so _fucking_ well. Why bother taking meds if sometimes they didn't even _work?_

She took a deep breath, oh no that hurt too. She was gonna need more pain meds then she had available.

Laylay turned over (why did even that hurt???) her iPhone (she won it in a bet with a dude in a pricy suit and a bottle of champagne. Made her miss her stripping days.) laid charged and ready for her voice activation.

" Siri, call ' Ponytail ' " god if Kanda made one crack Laylay would kill him. She'd get better. Then kill him. Laylay would call Allen, but he's studying hard for school and she didn't ever wanna bother a fucking kid, even if he was nicer.

...

" Why am I being cursed with your voice at 8 am. On my day off? Are you dying? "

Laylay rolled her eyes under her eyelids, " Yes Kanda, do you have any extra pain pills? I need like, the whole bottle. "

She heard a scoff on the other end, oh she wanted to wring him by the neck. (Breath Laylay, you're just in pain be nice!)

" Too lazy to get them yourself? "

Fuck being nice actually.

" Yuu I swear. " she covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. " Never fucking mind. " hanging up she turned back over (ow???)

Why did she even bother?

/

Kanda stared at his home screen in a bit of a ' still half sleep ' daze. She hung up? Just like that? No fight? Hell, his first name? First of all he hated being called that, second of all he didn't even know Lay _knew_ his first name.

Okay to be fair, Kanda knew Lay had issues with her joints, he wasn't stupid. But she handles her pain usually just fine, why does she need him now. At eight fucking am. He honestly thought she was stronger then that.

He groaned realizing that with Allen being busy he actually has to fucking help Lay. Why didn't she have a family or shit to help her instead?

He grabbed some clothes, he was going, but he wasn't going to be happy about it.

Kanda doesn't even, now that he thinks about it, really know what's wrong with Lay. She explained it once to Allen cause he asked. But he wasn't listening at the time cause frankly he didn't think their relationship would get to the point where he'd be in near constant contact with her.

Figures he end up being wrong. He's only right when it's about bad things.

Shaking off the pessimistic attitude (even if it was his trademark.), he threw on some clothes and grabbed pain pills and after a moments thought, a box of crackers. Cause the one thing he does remember is how Lay never eats. Ever. Kanda was pretty sure she had a eating disorder (he'd never say it to her face. He wasn't that rude, and also knew how Lay would react. Poorly.)

Next door was Lay's apartment, she had a dark brown wooden sign on the door ' Welcome ' signed in cursive font. Oh how the sign would feel if it knew it was him coming in and not someone Lay actually liked.

" oi! " he rapped on the door, leaning on the wall next to it.

A mintue passed...two...three...Jesus Christ.

He knocked again, " Lay i swear you didn't make me leave my damn house for nothin- "

_**Bzzt**_

[text] delete later: doors unlocked, pounding headache. Stop yelling please.

D- did she say please...to _Kanda_?

Ew. That made him feel weird. Laylay was polite to everyone but him, unless she did it in her sick syrupy sweet voice, which just meant they had pissed each other off. Maybe she was delusonal from fever, or dying. If she was dying Kanda would be pissed, he _would_ have the luck to find her dying body.

/

Laylay could die, or maybe she was already dead. That would explain why her life was literally hell with Beings and having to depend on Kanda for pain Meds.

She was shocked that Kanda even came, judging by their less then stellar phone call she figured she was on her own. Which meant couch, ice on her head, and the sweet sweet urge to jump out a window. Lovely.

Laylay winched as she heard the door slam, he was so fucking inelegant. She was going to cry, and if she cried in front of kanda she had to kill him and then herself. Allen would have to go to a foster home, horrible story all around really.

She jerked away when she felt a hand in her head, cold as ice and slightly rough. She slightly opened one eye to look up at Kanda who was crouched next to her, inspecting her with narrowed eyes. She felt a bit exposed whenever Kanda looked at her like that. His eyes were a dark and deep blue to the point that most people would think they were black (she could always tell though, from the moment they met she knew they were blue.) eyes that dark had a tedencey to make you feel as if you were drowning, as if they had grabbed you and pulled you into them with little chance to escape.

" you're sick. " his tone, which had jerked her out of her dazed train of thought, was low but it still grated on her ears. (him or her headache? You decide.)

" no shit Sherlock. Meds now. "

The rattle of meds make her draw in a quick breath, god fuck if she murders Kanda no one could hold her accountable.

"...tch why don't you- "

She waved a hand frantically in his face. " Just. Stop. Talking. Or I will fucking puke. Literally. "

/

Puke? Kanda would say she was being over dramatic, but her face was an odd color, blue? Green? It definitely wasn't the normal deep oak skin tone he was used too seeing.

So, for both their sakes, Kanda shut his mouth and wordeslly handed her the pills.

Oh gross, she swallowed them dry. Not like Kanda couldn't do that (he wasn't a wimp like Allen), he just had a preference for not feeling shit go halfway down his throat, get stuck, and then having to force them down. Again, gross.

" Kanda. " Laylay whispered, her head back in her crossed arms. "

" can I talk now? "

He saw her take a deep, long, breath. She turned to face him again, her eyes narrowed though Kanda can't tell if it's from annoyance or cause she felt so sick she couldn't see.

" you look like shit. " he added helpfully.

" Kanda. Go home. I'm going to sleep. "

" did you eat? "

She waved her hand at him dismissively and turned over. Promptly ignoring him.

/

Oh fuck. She hated her life. Horribly. Suicide was so easy and yet! Here she was! Alive!

Deep breath Laylay, your pain is only a 6/7 on the pain scale. It could 8/9/10. She could randomly have a blood clot or whatever and die. She's not dead.

She wanted to be but that was besides the point.

Another deep breath, oh bad move her ribs were on fire. A short whimper escaped her as she wrapped her arm around her waist. She didn't even know what time it was. Or if the meds she took wor-

Kanda. Where was Kanda? Did he leave like she asked? She doesn't even remember...she also doesn't remember having this blanket on her earlier.

... " Kanda? " oh please end her life if Kanda was still here.

" oh so you're not dead. Good. Would of been horrible sitting in here with a dead body. "

God made her life a circus, and she was the clown.

She turned, shocked momenteraily by how close Kanda was. He raised one eyebrow carefully (she has no idea how he does it so neatly. She tried to do it herself in the mirror once and struggled horribly.)

Oh he was too close, her face flushed.

" do you have a fever again? You had one ealier. " he leaned backed (thank god.) and placed his hand on her forehead. Which yes she was warm, but his hand felt like she had touched fire. Must be her nerve sensitivey.

" you know because of you I had to bring my shit here right? And keep Allen out cause he was worried sick...not as sick as your dumb ass. "

She blinked. Brown eyes wide and almost innocent looking. Until she opens her mouth.

" I said you could leave dipshit. "

He twitched. Laylay could tell he was just barely restraining himself from snapping at her.

" Lay... you do understand after taking your meds you passed out for six hours right? And the entire time you talked in your sleep. "

She **_WHAT?_**

She sat up, all to quickly, her vision blacked out for a good 20 seconds. Her blood pounding hotly in her ear, she swallows thickly and shakes the oncoming curtain away. " what are you talking about? I don't do that. "

He pushed her legs off the couch and sat next to her, he turned to look at her, something Laylay would almost call humor if she didn't know him any better twinkling in his eyes. " oh but you _do_, let's see... " he starts counting off his hand. " you said my name about, five times? Or more, you said my name a lot. "

" you were just here dumbass. That's why. "

" you also kept mentioning something about, branding? Might of said burning honesty, I couldn't tell."

" Ah. " the sound didn't mean to escape Laylay so quickly, it was amazing how one word draws you back into a cesspool of black oil. Clinging to your skin and refusing to let you out. " You know...I should go back to sleep I'm still tired. You should go it's late. Or maybe it's not. It's dark and Allen is probably waiting for you. "

" Moyashi is fine. I'm not leaving. " he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

" _Excuse_? "

He rolled his eyes, putting his hand up to stop any further protest. " I'm staying cause Moyashi asked me too. Besides..." he shifted in his seat, his head leaning back to stare up at her ceiling, " you're stupid for trying to be this sick by yourself. You can't take care of yourself if you can't move. And I don't have the time to be dealing with a frazzled kid because he's so worried about you. For his sake... "

" What do I get out of this ? " Laylay asked, leaning her head sideways on the back of the couch and tucking her feet under her. The oil that had threatned to ride up was forcefully buried, as usual.

" what do you want out of it? "

She thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly

" Sex. "

/

_What_.

Kanda whipped his head around to stare at her, his face pink as he sputtered.

Laylay was staring at him, she looked tired but the michevious grin on her face was as bright as always. She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling.

" you're so easy to fluster! You think I wanna have sex when I feel like this? Kanda please. " she wrapped the blanket around her thin frame and yawned. " all I wanna do is shower, eat, and go to bed. "

He was still sputtering a bit but he was able to somehow control his impulses to ask, " ...you..already slept? " Next time he will just let her rot in the couch by herself he swore to himself.

" Kanda. It's called...listen carefully. " Laylay leaned in, her voice dropping to a whisper, " chronic illness...it means I am always tired, I'm always fucking. Tired. " she sighed as she leaned back, only to stand up. She took a breath as she straightened her back carefully. One leg obviously lagging behind her as she walked to her room.

" I'm going to shower. Don't touch my shit, don't go into my room. And if I pass out in the shower. Let. Me. Drown. "

Kanda scoffed and flipped her off, " don't have to tell me twice. "

He watched her limp into her room, coming back with a bundle of clothes. " Can you, do one thing for me? " she asked.

He did offer to stay didn't he? " What? "

" can you play with my cat? He gets sad when I can't play with him. "

He regrets his offer.

Laylay's cat doesn't fucking like him. The cat was currently backed into a corner, fur raised on its orange back as it growled at him. Tail pointed in the air and yellow eyes narrowed and glowed slightly.

Kanda has no idea why they glew, especially since as far as he knew Timber wasn't from this city. He tried to ask Lay about it, but she accused him of just trying to find reasons to dump the cat. Which honestly would of just been a bonus.

Stupid cat.

Kanda rubbed his face, choosing to browse the bookshelf next to Lay's TV instead of risk cat scratch fever cause ' Timber gets lonely '.

A lot of the books she had were based on psychology, not really his interest but he knows Lay was studying it for college, somethin something criminal psychology.

Some of the books were old and worn classics, Dracula, Black Beauty, The Color Purple. One book on the other hand didn't have a title, just a red and gold detailed side.

That was enough to pique his curiosity, he plucked it from the shelf and flipped through the pages. All the stories were fairy tales, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella, pretty normal stuff. Except all of them were written in Kanda's opinion, quite girlish handwriting. Did Lay write this? Didn't she know book stores existed?

He flipped to the front, in big wide cursive it read,

' To my little songbird, Mama '

He heard a thump, a hot breath suddenly brushing his ear, " Told you not to touch my shit. "

He jerked back, turning around to see Laylay, her hair in a curly and wet bun, her skin had droplets of water still running down her head and arms. Right into her tight black tank. (Not that he notices how tight her clothes are.)

She looked healthier then before her shower. She didn't even look actually angry, though her tone sounded upset. But, Kanda had misread Lay's face before leading to terrible results.

" That, " she tapped the book, " is from my mother, if you couldn't guess, she wrote them by herself from memory...I don't really read it anymore but. Nice memory. "

He closed the book with a soft snap, " Well your cat didn't like me so I needed something to do. " he offered as a lackluster explanation for his snooping.

" It's cause your a asshole. My cat likes nice people. " Lay stated plainly as she took the book from him.

Kanda made a face, "Why the hell does he like you then? "

" shut up and sit back on the couch. "

/

It was late, or it felt late. Laylay wasn't really keeping track of the time. The tv was playing some old cartoon, Kanda was sleep on the couch and she was curled up in the dark green chair next to it. The light brown blanket wrapped around her as it was earlier. Timber, once he saw kanda was sleeping, happily made home of Kanda's chest. He purred happily as his eyes half closed and stared at her.

Her book was clutched to her chest. Was she wistful? To remember the time her mother would sit with her and read these fairytales. Another time, another place. It felt like a different life back then. A little girl with two puffs, chubby cheeks and mismatching shoes. So eager to explore a world that was just as eager to chew her up and spit her out.

She blinked fast. Her eyes suddenly burning, and rubbed them. It was all Kanda's fault really. He didn't have to bring up her sleep talking, or the book. Forcing her to remember things she had so neatly forgotten. It made her stomach sink and get knotted into a little ball. Until it pulled so tight it snapped and she ends up dry heaving in the shower cause the memories had boiled over.

She shook her head and closed her eyes tightly, she can not start crying with Kanda literally in her house. She already had a panic attack in the shower. How weak was she?

She tried to breath in deep but it came in as more of a gasp. She sounded like a dying frog, if they made noise. She honestly didn't know, or cared at the moment.

Gross, that was a good name for the feeling in her stomach. And her horrible cat has picked Kanda over her. Clearly her value had gone so low not even a cat wanted her. Her fucking value in the trash. A compost fire burning and burning until she was nothing but ashes.

The floor above, a light flickers.

/

Okay that was chapter 3! More of ...character exploration, background info. You know if anyone wants to see a certain urban legend or creepy critter appear in the fic (even ur own) let me know ;)


	5. Chapter-4

Shocker! Not dead! I have a job now so uhh I'm SWAMPED with stuff but here we are! Chapter Three with me not remembering where I was going with this...(I do now but it took a while lol.) here we go!

Edit: coranavirus hits hard these days bruh SELF ISOLATION TEAM WHERE U AT

/

It took a week for Laylay to feel back to her old self. Which she despised that it took so long, she despised even more that she has to...she gags to herself. Ask Kanda for help. Disgusting. Honestly.

" Laylay are you listening? " a gloved hand waves in her face and she blinks. Dark brown eyes having been staring blanekly into space previously.

" Allen baby of course I'm listening...just..repeat yourself realllly quick. "

Allen huffed and rolled his eyes, _typical teenager attitude _Laylay thought. " I asked if Lily was still coming tonight. " He's leaned into the couch, sitting in the floor, open book in hand.

Huh, she almost forgot she promised that. Laylay nods, her mind a million miles away. She scoots closer to the window and looks outside, the clouds were grey and the air smelled of rain. " yeah, " she says almost to herself. " she's still coming. "

A door slams, which makes both Lay and Allen jump slightly. " Welcome Home dickhead! " Lay calls out.

She hears a annoyed grunt before seeing Kanda, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the couch next to her. Gross, it was still wet. _**Men**_.

" Tell me Froggirl canceled. " Kanda said sitting down next to Allen. (What the fuck is up with them sitting on floors?? The couch was literally right there.)

Allen throws his head into Kanda's lap, and although Kanda rolls his eyes, he obliges his little brother and leans back. " Is that a yes? "

" No. But if it comforts you...nah I don't have anything...other then Laylay will be here too! " and he flashes a bright grin in both of their directions.

" that's not even a little comforting, besides the weather chick said it was going to storm tonight. Laylay is never around during- "

Laylay cuts him off, " it's fine, it just makes my joints swell. I'll take meds before hand. Anything to be here and make your life just that more difficult. "

/

" You know we can just pretend we moved. "

" Kanda please you'll be fine. "

" this isn't about me! I just don't think it's a good time to have company. "

Laylay groaned, Allen has vanished to clean his room (when Kanda asked if it was clean, Allen had chuckled, said yes, and then sped off with a slam of a door.) and now she was stuck with what she knew Kanda's true feelings were.

Panic.

" Kanda. I have to ask. What do you think she's going to do? "

" ...what? "

Laylay slid off the couch and sat next to Kanda, " let's play therapy...no don't roll your eyes it's gonna work I've taken like. A lot of classes okay? " she forces him to turn around and leans forward. Blinking steadily at him. Kanda shifted glancing around the room before back at her wide, intense gaze.

" _what_. "

" I was waiting for you to answer my question honestly. "

" Wh- ugh. " he folds his arms and shrugs, " its not like that. It's like. They're gross. "

" Kanda not to be sexist but you're a boy and also you picked up the dead rat in my kitchen once...how are frogs grosser then that. "

" it's a texture thing. I don't like slime, or wet shit. Or sticky shit. Which a frog is all of those things, and then they can't watch where they're going so you end up constantly squishing them underneath shit which is just more slimey, wet, and sticky mess and god forbid they jump on you they literally never get off cause they again. Fucking. Stick. " he finishes his big rant with a outward wave of his hands.

Laylay leans back, studying him, his face was pulled into that constant frown he always had. Hair tied back with his bangs pinned back with a hair clip. (It was so shocking to see his face so clearly when he did it. Sometimes she found it hard to focus when he did his hair like that.) she shook her head. God she hated his hair pinned back like that. Something about his hair always distracted her. Now she couldn't even remember her original point.

Oh!

She snapped her fingers. " Well Kanda, you have to understand what you mostly fear is the body and...personality of a frog. Lily is neither of those things! She looks human...and is a person, so no frog like qualities there. The only thing frog about her is her eyes, diet and ahhh...tongue. But those are things you can ignore as long as they don't touch you..right? "

Kanda leveled his gaze at her, but she held it just the same back, she knew she was right and he knew it as well.

" Ugh fine. " he groaned, conceding. " You have a point. I...can deal with it. But if she somehow hits me with her tongue I'm fucking leaving and jumping the nearest bridge. "

" I get your dog if you do Kanda. "

" And somehow you even make suicide impossible. "

Laylay grinned, " And that's what a good therapist does! "

/

Kanda is realizing just how much he regrets several things in his life.

1\. Being born. Yes. Soba was good. Taxes weren't.

2\. Moving here. He could of picked Arizona. Hot as shit. And fucking metheads. But god it wouldn't be Ohio.

3\. Meeting Laylay. He's pretty sure he has a allergy to her.

The last point was the one that confuddled him the most. Something he'd have to figure out later. Whether he likes it or not. For now he had a much more urgent situation to deal with.

Frog girl.

She looked human, for all intents and purposes she was a normal, and kanda would even say nice girl.

But god, Allen said ' make yourself at home ' and she licked her fucking _eyeball_. He doesn't even think frogs do that so why did she??

He jumped at the sudden, but light pressure on his back. He looked over, Laylay glanced at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Like that was any help.

He only slightly tuned in as they played ' game of life ' he would play but, he fucking hates board games. Allen calls it ' unresolved anger issues '. Kanda calls it ' Allen fucking cheats. '

He only doesn't cheat when Laylay was playing. Which he found particularly unfair. He wasn't playing either way. With his luck Allen would do some sick cheating that only affected him. Instead he picked his favorite pastime, sketching what's in front of him. And only slightly paying attention to his surroundings.

He only begins tuning in when a clap of thunder is espically loud.

" Wow Ohio gets such bad storms don't they? " Lily said, hand on her chest.

Laylay, he noticed shifted almost, giving a shrug " yeah, they can get pretty nasty, are you..new to Ohio totally? "

Lily nodded, her pink lips stretched into a gentle smile, " my daddy and I only moved here after our last place became a little less...accepting. We're fine now, and this town is perfect for people like us. "

Kanda snorted, he bet.

" Something to add? " lily looked at him innocently, but kanda had a feeling she knew why he snorted. He shrugged, " Figured that's all. All the weirdos find this place. " he then points to allen, " he's the one who pucked this town. Said it was ' homey ' "

Allen sputtered, " it is! You just don't appreciate all of it. You can like this sort of place if you get used to it. I learned to enjoy anything in your life. Which you don't so. "

" hey! "

" I'm just saying! "

" Ai! Ai! " Laylay clapped her hands twice, " stop fighting when y'all have guest! Goodness...anyway Lily where did you live before here? "

" Florida! "

Of. Fucking. Course. She did.

Kanda was about to make a smart comment Laylay plopped her head his shoulder (probably to prevent his comment) he stiffened and was about to swat her away when he paused.

He blinked, then just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, moved his head just slightly, not enough for others to notice and Inturuprt the flow of conversation, just enough for his nose to be closer to the nape of her neck.

The fruity light smell made him slightly dizzy as it left her skin, the lotus flower, a smell he hasn't smelled in years (on purpose? He doesn't exactly know.) he swallowed thickly and turned his attention back to his sketchbook.

It's not like the smell bothered him. What smell bothers people? It just, made his heart feel funny, like a ache. The same way it felt sometimes when he saw Laylay smile. Like he forgot to breathe for a second and suddenly remember it was a requirement for living.

Fucking weird.

/

"...and that's why you never eat a bee. " lily finished her story with a nod and crossed arms, the bowl of popcorn in front of her still warm and smelling of overly salty butter.

Allen nodded his head solomnly, " who would of thought swallowing it whole would cause such a ruckus. "

Laylay didn't...want to think what chewing a bee would do to one's mouth, she honestly didn't want to think of eating a bee at all. She glanced over to Kanda, face scunched momentarily in thought. After their board game session he had been quiet all night. Barely sparing anyone a glance other then when she caught eyes with him. He would narrow his eyes and sketch away harshly at his book.

She'd die to get a peek inside it. Really. He never let anyone look at it. Not even Allen, and Allen was too much of a goody two shoes to sneak, or let Laylay sneak for that matter. Not that she would, but the thought has nagged at her mind, probably because Kanda protected that sketchbook more then he protected his expensive as shit drawing tablet. (1000??? Laylay would rather die then spend that much...ignoring the cost of her textbooks.)

" Kanda... " she said in a song song voice, the idea of mischief popping into her head like a flower popping out the winter snow.

" Die. "

" Rude. Play 20 questions. "

" Ni and I don't know what that is. "

Laylay pouted, her puppy gaze turning to allen, " Al...make him play please. Then we can watch the movie you want. "

Allen's eyes brightened and his head whipped towards Kanda as he grabbed his knee and shook it, " Kanda play 20 questions or I'll pick up a smoking habit and be a drain on you as a person. "

Kanda emitted a deep sigh, his book closing softly, " If I play the dumb game. Will you leave me alone. "

Laylay thought about it, " No. But I promise not to ask about your lacking romantic life. "

Kanda eyebrow did that funny twitch thing, but whatever he was going to say he bit back. " Moyashi you do know if you start smoking I'll beat your ass. "

" CPS is coming as we speak Kanda. As. We. Speak. "

Lilly scooted next to Laylay, leaning over to whisper in her ear, " so...are they always like this. Like. Always. "

Laylay nodded sadly, " it literally never ends. They.. " her voice drops to even a lower tone, " love each other. But showing it is weakness for these clowns. The only way to show affection is to put on this circus performance. "

both girls shrieked as a pillow was thrown between them.

A annoyed kanda was bent over from throwing the pillow, " Are we playing the damn game or are you just gonna gossip! "

" damn chill. Cussing in front of the baby. " Laylay shook her head and, while ignoring allen's protest of not being a baby, ushered everyone into a circle.

Laylay leaned in, " okay so the rules are we spin a bottle and whoever it lands on they have to answer any question we ask. All Together we have 20 q-"

" that's not how the game goes stupid. "

Oh god can he- ...he doesn't even know the g- Laylay breathes deep, her muscles fucking hurt. " Kanda I'm changing the rules cause they're a- hmmm 3 of us...alright 21 questions. It has to work for a sleep over though. So. Fuck you. "

" Tch. "

" anyways, I'll go first to show the example. I'm going to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to answer whatever question I ask. Let's try to not as anything too wild okay? "

Laylay spun the empty plastic bottle, rapidly it spun before settling in on Allen. Ah damn. She wanted to be nosy with Kanda. Oh well.

" Okay Allen real talk, is your hair naturally white or do you dye it cause that's a impressive fucking dye job. "

Allen laughed, " it's natural and everyone always ask that. I was...uhh...born with it wasn't I Kanda? " he turned to Kanda as he asked the question and shockingly, Kanda shook his head.

" You don't remember? You used to have red hair. "

" what? " Allen practically gasped, " I don't remember that at all! I thought it was alway white! "

Kanda leans back and shrugged, " I don't have any pictures but when you were around I dunno...you were around...6? When it changed. Don't ask me what happened that was...way before. "

Allen nodded in understanding.

Laylay however was totally confused about what 'before' meant. Not shockingly, Lily gave her a very similar feeling glance.

" White hair's better then red hair. " Lily said after a beat of silence, " means your unique, plus free senior discounts. "

" Please don't remind me I still get early bird special at the movie theater and I told them my age. "

" I'm pretty sure the girl there just likes you. " Laylay adder in with a giggle.

"...is that why her phone number was in my popcorn bucket? I thought she dropped there in accident and returned it to her! " Allen said in almost a dazed wonderment.

" You fucking idiot. "

/

Kanda found this game so annoying. He's grateful it hadn't landed on him yet. He's learned things he doesn't' care to learn about people he doesn't care about...and moyashi.

Lily wanted to be in science, fucking nerd. She studied biology, and was in her third year of college (graduated High school early with honors, who the hell does that?). She didn't actually eat flies as her main diet cause she was mostly human. She just likes them ' as a treat '.

Laylay gave him a glance when she said that and he forced his face to remain impassive and not just gag himself right into the carpet.

Half the shit moyashi said he already knew. Other then the fact that apprently he was really. Really popular with girls, guys, and whatever the fuck is in between. Really popular.

And the kid didn't even realize it.

He thinks that's for the best though. Dealing with moyashi dating people period was hard (not that he _cared_. He just thought kids dating was stupid all around). People around this fucking town though? Impossible.

That and the kid likes country music.

" I really should disown you. "

" Kanda I'm not a huge fan I just think it can slap. "

Laylay cringed, " ...don't say that. "

" it. Slaps. "

Kanda sigh and rubbed his head, they had what? Three, four questions left? Kanda was not counting even a little.

Laylay was...Kanda would of frowned if it didn't expose him for having all these thoughts while people talked. He didn't care if it seemed rude, he just didn't want people to ask what he was thinking. Laylay however, maybe he only noticed cause he was focusing on her (he doesn't know why he does.), answered each question carefully. Unless they were the most basic questions each word seemed carefully plucked and put into a sentence.

" Do you have any sibilngs Laylay? I never hear you talk about your family. "

Laylay shrugged, " I live far away from them so...I get homesick. I have a little brother. " and she grinned, " crazy little bugger he is. "

To anyone else it seemed like a simple answer. Kanda however noticed how she bit her plump lip just a little before answering, how her hands clasped together in her lap just a little tight as she answered. How the grin seemed to be more of relief that it was a simple question more so then because she was talking about her family.

But...Maybe...he was reading too much into it. This game must be boring if he has to stare at her of all people for entertainment. How he's gotten so lucky and not had to answer or ask a question? He doesn't know. But it reminds him why he's Christian.

" Kanda~ you're turn. "

Scratch that. He hates God, fuck the Bible.

Laylay leaned over, elbows on her need and head tilted as her eyebrows jutted up and down.

" just ask the question and get it fucking over with Jesus Christ. " Kanda turned his body abrupftet away from her. Does she have no idea of personal space?

" Okay. This is a really simple question. Okay? Okay. What's in that. " and she points to...oh hell no.

"No. "

" Kanda you have to answer the question! "

" I don't have to answer shit. Nosy bitch. "

" Come on, if allen can confess to liking country music ( "it slaps lay!") then you can just say what's in the book. You don't even have to show us. It's probably the one absolute current thing I don't know about you...well that and if you're right or left handed I guess. "

" Lett handed. There. I answered your question. "

" That's not even what I asked! Come on Kanda play the game right! " she huffed at him, arms crossing as she lean forward and pouted, her lower lip jutting out sharply as she stared him down.

" You don't even answer your questions honestly so why should I answer them at all? " he snapped back, he really wanted this game to be over with already so she would leave him alone (and stop looking at him like that).

Lay actually stopped pouting, her back straihhting up, her eyes narrowed and in the distant Kanda could hear thunder rumbling. He wondered if she had felt a sudden pain.

If she did she didn't show it. She turned forward, away from him. " I answered everything honestly Kanda. No need to throw me under the bus over a silly game. "

He scoffed, " No one takes that long to answer something honestly. Just admit you don't actually have a family. "

Kanda froze, just slightly. He knew those thoughts should not have slipped the way the did. This was confirmed with the way Allen's eyes widened and Lily covered her mouth and softly gasped.

Laylay just sat there, fist tightening and loosening over and over. Eyes squeezed shut, " You know what. I think my joints are hurting a bit too much. I'm going home. Goodnight. "

" Lay-" Kanda had begun to say, not that he was going to apologize, but he had to do something didn't he?( if just avoid being yelled at by moyashi later)

" Do. Fucking. Not. " each word was compounded by a banging of her cane on the carpet. " Do not fucking talk to me right now. " her eyes still remained shut. " Good. Night. " she stiffly turned (wobbling unsteadily) and walked out. A heavy door slam coming soon after.

/

SHE WASN'T LYING

she hated storms, hated rain, hated wind. Hated Kanda. She hated it all truely to her core, the disgusting black core she knew was there.

She had a family.

THEY WERE OUT THERE.

They existed and breathed and lived and loved. Just.

Without her.

She wasn't there with them.

She gasped and clutched her chest, stupidstupidstupid. She wasn't seven anymore she wasn't six she doesn't have to run at the first sign of conflict she could control herself.

SHE HAD CONTROL

Lay curled into a ball, her entire body vibrating as she refused to open her eyes. Not opening them since Kanda had said those rotten fucking words. She wouldn't open them for as long as she could.

For as long as she could hold back.


	6. Chapter-5

To be fair, this is not the worst fight Allen has been involved. No that was a long time ago. He didn't remember it clearly, Kanda did.

They don't really talk about that time.

A stony silence hung in their air, making it almost hard for Allen to breathe. Lily shifted uncomfortably next to him, then quietly leaned over. " Their...relantionship...are..they not together? "

Ah, Laylay never cleared up that lie. _Nice_.

He just shook his head, mouthing the words " Later. " back at her.

Kanda seemed to have frozen, staring harshly at the ground as if that was the reason Laylay looked like she was ready to commit a actual federal crime.

He had never seen her look so upset.

" Kanda. " Allen started, knowing there was no way his words would help the situation but wanting to try anyway. " You should - " he hesitated. Not actually knowing what Kanda _should_ do.

Kanda closed just eyes and shook his head. Just slightly. " Moyashi. Just...leave it. " Standing up, Kanda gave a odd half glance before walking into his room and shutting the door.

/

He knew he should-. No actually. He didn't know what he should do. He was at a complete loss what the proper way to continue living right now was.

Kanda curled up on his side, this wasn't even his fault. No. He shouldn't care who's fault it was. Laylay was the one who bothered him. She was the one who lost it for no reason. He didn't do anything.

At least that's what he'll tell himself.

Somewhere deep down. In the parts that only come out during his dreams. He didn't have a reason to go for such a low blow, and he knew that. Laylay never discussed her family, none of them did. It was a no touch topic. Everyone knew that and he was the only one who broke the rule. He'd been better off making fun of her cane or her own stupid journal (She shared it with Allen, he never cared to look what was in it himself).

Gag him. Seriously.

/

Good. Fucking. Jesus.

Kanda looked outside, only for a brief moment before jerking back as a flash of lightening shot across the sky.

It's been three days. Two days since Laylay had slammed their door and quite frankly dropped out of life entirely. He couldn't...or maybe didn't want to blame it entirely on himself. It was storming after all.

Laylay was never a fan of storms. Something something chronic pain something something swelling. Just irked her entirely. Apprently she took some pretty strong meds for it but she always vanished during this time, Kanda would assume she was holed up inside her house. Someone had to be there to take care of that demonic cat.

It still bothered Moyashi though. The kid was convinced Laylay was gone because of Kanda and that she was going to ignore them entirely, perhaps never talk to them again.

Kanda, if anything, seemed to have to apologize to Laylay just to appease moyashi and get him out of his mood. Teenager mood swings he could barely handle but moyashi's teenage mood swings were on another level. Slamming doors was something he wished occurred. Like a normal teenager would do. Something loud and boisterous, not the quiet sullen person Moyashi turns into. Something that reminded Kanda of himself, and lord knows the world didn't need two of them.

He sank into their couch and covered his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose as timcamnpy joined him in the couch. His big furry head resting in Kanda's lap. Well, at least someone wasn't mad at him.

He would wait until the sun came back though. When Laylay wasn't.

Wherever she was.

/

Exploding.

That's how it felt anyways.

She had such a handle on her emotions.

Until it came to him.

If it was good or bad she swore Kansa brought her emotions to a plane she didn't even know existed until she met him. Now here she was. Struggling to contain herself.

Her very blood boiled as she thrashed her head around, thunder tumbled across a sky that was quickly blacking to where it almost looked like night. Her body hurt. She shouldn't contain it. It wasn't healthy. It would kill her.

Maybe that was for the best.

The wind swirled around her and she purposely bashed her head against the tree she sat under. The grass was wet and cold under her bare feet. Anything to stop her from vanishing into the fuzzy static.

She knows (or thinks. Figures.) what would happen if she chose to just explode. So she forces herself to keep it in until it wells up into her mouth and comes out as black sticky goo. That seems to reflect the very lightening that shoots across the sky.

She wished she had normal panic attacks.

/

It was way, way too god damn late for knocking on his door.

Not like Kanda was sleeping. He was watching (although he used the term loosely) some boring documentary, he was able to get Moyashi to sleep eventually. Despite his worries about Laylay.

Even the storm had died down into a steady rain, though hard, was no longer almost shaking the very building they were in.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted by knocking, a soft, yet steady knocking.

He groaned and forced himself up, he couldn't imagine a serial killer would be so nice as to knock before entering, or would wanna murder doing such shitty weather.

He yanked the door open, rubbing one eye as he stood back, " wha- Laquisha? " now he rubbed both eyes. " your so- have- " he struggled to find the exact words he was looking for to describe what was in front of him.

She shook her head harshly, her head lowered so he couldn't see her face. Her shoulders jerked up and down her arms wrapped around her midsection tightly. Soaking wet, she didn't even have her cane with her. Which is probably why she was teetering oddly back and forth-

And then he heard it. A sob.

Oh kill him **_now_**.

he, for a second, a second even he felt ashamed for. Wanted to just shut the door, not cause he didn't care, but cause he doesn't know how to handle this sort of thing. " You're wet. " he said stiffly, stepping aside and yanking the door wider, " come in I'll get you a towel...and new clothes- where were you? "

He doesn't know why he bothered asking, she just shook her head again. At the very least she came in, Kanda said nothing when she sat on his couch covered in mud. She shook from head to toe and was bent at the waist. Hiding her face by all means possible.

He came back with a towel and clothes, he's 90% sure they won't fit but she couldn't sit in mud clothes, not in his clean house. " Just- change into These. Okay? I'll ...I'll wait...not here "

The awkwardness that hung in the air was almost tangible to him. He doesn't know how to handle anyone's crying except moyashi's and even that took years of effort to learn. But this, Laylay crying? He didn't even think she had tear ducts at one point. Not that she was stoic. She just...

She wasn't _supposed_ to cry.

He doesn't know how long he waited, 10? 20? Minutes. Probably too long for someone to change and dry off. It didn't matter, when he checked in Laylay was huddled in the corner of the couch, the towel discarded in the ground. Her hair still dripping big droplets of water on his leather couch.

He doesn't say anything, he knows it wouldn't do any good. Instead he grabs the towel and drops it over her head. Kneeling next to her on the floor as he dries her hair. " You're not gonna say anything? "

Another shake of the head.

" Are you dying? "

Another shake.

" Are you sick? "

Another shake.

" Do you need help? "

This time there was no answer.

" Alright scoot, no, scoot over If you keep dripping on my couch it'll annoy me move. " God he doesn't mean for it to come off so harshly that she flinches as she moves. But he wanted to get this, the water works, the tears, the dripping, over witth as soon as possible. If just you get back to normal.

He sits next to her, blotting the towel on the back of her neck and her arms, "...Are you crying cause of me? "

She sniffs, turning her head so he can see a tightly shut eye, " itz s'okay. My fault. Sorry. "

She turned her head back into her arms and the violent shaking started again.

" layl- no s- " his grip tightned on the towel before he throws it over her back. His head eventually coming to a rest on her's, his voice low and what some would even call soothing, " Stop crying alright. You know damn well it's not your fault. It's mine. Okay? It's my fault you're crying. Dumbass. "

He feels her shaking stop, her body slightly turns to lean into him. Her face going from hiding in her arms to burying itself itNo his shirt. He keeps his head on top of hers and shifts his weight, moving in such a way she rest on his lap with his arm around her waist. Her breath is shaky but she's no longer sobbing, she's no longer crying. And for now, that's enough.

/

He blinks, its. Early. The sunlight is streaming through the window ...the sun. The storm had finally stopped completely. Leaving cloudless skies and a hot sun. Too hot, he needs to get up.

...He _would_ get up, but the heavy weight on his chest prevents it. He looks down. Sleeping on him (being 100% dead fucking weight) was laylay, his shirt almost swallowing her as she laid curled up on her side. One arm hung over the couch and the other was wrapped around his waist.

He looked at the ceiling, damn he had to pee.

He doesn't dare move though. If there was anything he knew about Laylay is that she needed sleep. She even tended to doze while they watched films she had picked, chronic fatigue was what she said it was. Just always tired.

So he doesn't move, he looks at her though (he needs _something_ to do.) her steady breathing in and out, the way her eyes flicker under her lids. Her hair dried into one big Afro puff, her curls frizzy and slightly untamed. He doesn't see her like this often, even her dozing was garuded, if that was possible. But now she was just...Sleeping.

He doesn't know how long he was staring, he had probably dozed again, until a poke at his cheek broke him out of his daze.

Her gaze, always almost too steady, bore into him. She had shifted, her head leaning back to look at him. " You were watching me? " it comes off as a question. Which Kanda frankly doesn't know how to answer.

So he doesn't. " I gotta piss, move. "

She doesn't though, she keeps staring, her head tilts. And she blinks, long lashes fluttering. " I came here? " her voice sounded odd, almost stilted, as if she had forgotten and relearn how to talk all in the same night.

He nods, " Last night, Storm. "

She nods, mirroring him. " Oh... " only then does she move off him, stiffly. Moving one of her legs with her own hands. Jerking it oddly to the side.

He gets up stretching and cracking his back. " I'll get you pain meds. Don't get up. You've been gone for days and I already know you don't fucking eat. "

When he gets back she thankfully has listened, staring out the window, not looking at him until he places a pain pill in her hand.

Her gaze snaps to his eyes so quickly it was almost frighting, he pulls back. " What? " he asks in a sharp tone.

" Storms. They're not very good for me. " and then she turns her gaze back to the window. " Glad it's over. "

Kanda can't help but agree.


	7. Chapter-6

" Kanda. "

" I know moyashi, don't wake her up. She came in last night. "

Allen sat at their table, head resting on the light wood as he watched Kanda cooked. " Is she okay? " he asked as kanda chopped steadily at the counter.

Kanda gave a curt nod, " it's the storms moyashi, you know how she gets. Just like I told you. When she wakes up she'll coddle you and bitch at me. " he glanced back at him " Just like always. "

It was a small comfort for moyashi, " Is she mad? "

" No. She's sick. Besides you don't need to worry about that. If she's upset I'll handle it. My fault anyways." He tosses the vegetables into the pan and turns. leaning against the countertop, eyebrow raised " Got it? Don't waste time worrying over her when you have homework. "

" A- I have a very legit reason to worry! Besides my homework isn't do for an- ...6 hours! "

" And it's done? "

Allen opened his mouth, then closed it, " It...is... "

" Sounds like it's unfinished to me. " a soft voice broke between the two men, Laylay leaned on the far side of the wall that connected the living room and kicthen. Her smile was directed towards allen, soft and warm as always.

" Laylay! Are you okay? Kanda told me you got sick, which is kinda obvious since it was storming but you know I don't always believe him but I mean you're also clearly okay since you're walking but you know like on a emotional level. "

She put a hand up, " breath baby, I'm fine. You know I'm always fine. Kanda is. " she coughs " I hate to say it but he's right ."

" Naturally. "

Her eyes cut to his but the smile remained. " you need to focus on your school work or you'll never graduate. And you'll end up living with Kanda forever. Which is anyone's worst nightmare. "

Allen can't help but grin back at how right kanda was, " Fine. " he throws both hands up, " since all the grown folk clearly want me gone I'll go finish my two page paper I haven't started. "

" haven't s- " Kanda sputtered, he rolled his eyes, " fucking idiot I swear if you do- "

" I'm going! Jesus. " Allen shook his head, stopping momentarily to kiss Laylay on the cheek, " Glad you feel better. "

" thank you Allen. Good luck with your paper. "

/

" There is no way you feel well enough to stand. "

Laylay tolles her eyes, taking a seat where Allen just stood from. Her head copying his from mintues before and resting on the surface. " Hm. " she hummed in return.

" Where's your cane? "

" My place. Left it. What are you making? "

" Food. " Kanda answered, putting a lid over the pan and taking a seat next to her. He leans back and stares at her, she can feel his eyes boring into her.

" Okay fine. What. What do you wanna know? I'd rather you spit it out then stare at me like that. "

He doesn't say anything at first, but then he glances away, " You told moyashi about it once. What's wrong with you? I wasn't listening that's all. "

She guesses then. They wouldn't talk about it. Last night. Or the nights ago. It will muddle and they will both ignore it. Though. Laylay can't say she exactly wants to ignore everything. Clearly it never ends up well on her end.

"Fibromyalgia. It effects my muscles, nerves, yada yada. It fucks up my legs the most. But it doesn't mind partying everywhere else. It didn't get back until I got older though. Stopped me from making a lot of my usual money. "

Kanda raises a brow, " What were you doing before it hit? "

Laylay leaned her head into her hand, " what I do now. Just full service. "

"..."

She sighed, " Sex work. Full service? sexual shit with clients? The whole shebang? "

Understanding replaced his confused features and he nodded, " That paid well? "

She shrugged, " where I lived yeah. Before. I mean it wasn't ...a ton. But. For a single girl. Paid more then I

needed. What I do now pays alright. But the area is different. My clients were richer before. I liked the work too. Erotic massage work ya know? Massage but like. Imagine it sexier "

Laylay knew not many people were the...most accepting of her current career path. But he had just let her ramble, head titled in thought. He frowned, brows almost connecting as he seemed to think.

" Is it...only exotic cause your black?...That seems kinda racist..."

She felt her head hit the table with a low sounding thud, " Erotic kanda...not exotic..."

" That makes _**so**_ much more sense. "

He stood up, flicking off the stove and moving the pan away from the heated eye.

" Kanda, can I speak as a psychology student? "

He shrugged, " Never ends well but I don't really have a choice. "

" You're only asking me this because you want to avoid the real issue at hand. I'm not saying you have to face it. But don't pretend to care about me when you don't. "

A clatter from the pan hitting the counter made her jerk back. Kanda leaned over the counter, head twisted to look at her. Eyes narrowed.

" You think...I don't care? "

" You don't. " it wasn't a question.

He turned, staring down at her intensely, to the point she felt her heart speed up oddly.

" If I didn't care, I'd slammed the door in your face. If I didn't care I wouldn't given you a towel, if I didn't care I- I wouldn't had let you stay. Laquisha I don't think I have to spell out if I care or not. You're dumb but you're not that dumb. "

Silence hung for a brief moment. So, he did care? Oddly enough she figured they all cared for each other in a odd way. But hearing him pretty much admit it was a odd feeling none the less.

" So...we agree to never let allen know though right? "

" Oh _**hell**_ no. We would never hear the end of it if he knew we could even slightly be positive toward eachother. Disgusting. This dies with us. "

Laylay snorted, relaxing into her seat, wincing as some of the weight settled into her shitty hips. " I'll go back home tonight. " she had started to say, but kanda shook his head. " No, stay here. You're still sick and at this point your self care skills are worse then mine and that's saying a lot. I'll send moyashi to feed your ugly ass cat. "

Laylay hit the table softly, " he's not ugly! You're just jealous of his looks! ...and you don't have to babysit me. I get sick all the time. "

" It's not for me. It's so moyashi feels better. You wanna disappoint him? He's doing homework for you you know. "

Laylay laughed, " you're annoying...but I'll stay. For the kid. "

/

He doesn't know why he asked Lay to stay. Well no. He's lying to himself. He does know. He's worried.

A sickening feeling to admit. But it's been there since she slammed the door almost a week ago. The feeling that something was deeply wrong and that he wouldn't be able to fix it. That he had somehow ruined everything. Again.

He reassured himself though, that it wasn't ruined. As he laid in bed staring into the blackness. Laylay ate with them, she smiled at Moyashi and grimaced at Kanda. Tossed her food to timcamnpy even though Kanda told her not too. She nodded off at the table and almost smacked him when he tossed water on her face to wake her up. It was normal.

So why didn't it feel that way?

It's as if something has shifted, some odd change in the atmosphere. Kanda didn't like it. Call him autistic (he was.) but he doesn't particularly care for change. Not on this level, whatever level it was. Maybe he could blame it on that lily girl. Yeah. That sounded right.

He turned over. Now assured in his thought process he could sleep.

" Kanda? "

Or not.

He sits himself up on his elbows and squints into the darkness, Lay was leaning on his doorframe leaning half way into his room.

" Will I regret asking what you want? "

" Yes. "

He groans and turns over, covering his face with a pillow as he feels the bed shift when she sits.

" Are you dying? "

" No. "

" Are you sick? "

" No. "

" Then what could you possibly want at 12 am. "

And he tilts his head to look at her, he could just barely make out the...nervousness? In her face. As she gripped the edges of the bed.

After a long moment she sighs, " I ...I can't sleep... "

And it clicks. He blinks, then scoots over wordlessly. He could make fun of her for this at any later time, he _will_ make fun of her for this at another time. But right now he'll let it slide.

She doesn't move at first, but then he can feel her slide under the covers next to him, and he shivers. Not cause it's cold, but because the sudden heat she lets off.

" You're like a fucking furnace. "

She shrugs, scooting closer to him. Her head just barely resting on his chest. " I know it's stupid, " she starts, " But I just can't fall asleep. "

" Most people count sheep. " Kanda offers unhelpfully.

She doesn't get annoyed though, she laughs quietly. " It's the storm. " she says as her laughter fades, " I know it's over. But it never brings good things...well it brought you guys in I guess. "

Kanda lets that settle in his brain for a moment. " You consider us good? "

Laylay hums, " maybe Allen more then you...but I won't deny you've at least had a impact. "

Kanda scoffs, " don't think I'm saying the same for you. " he says as he turns over, " Moyashi let's you know well enough what 'impact' you have. "

" Whatever kanda. Goodnight. "

"...Goodnight. "

/

" Daddy I already told you. He didn't break my heart and they aren't dating! I think you're looking way too into this! "

Lily was walking back and forth across the dark red rug, anxiously holding her phone in her hand. " you always - I know. I know. But I like these people, they're my friends! You d- " she cuts herself off as she hears a click and a dial tone.

"...DAMN IT. " for a moment her tongue lashes ouy wildly, flinging books off of nearby selves as she throws her phone across the room. It smacks the far wall and hits the floor.

Lily sits next to it, knees curled up to her chest. She had to make a choice, she's lived in ...fear? Fear? For so long doesn't know where to begin. This was truely the first time she's ever felt like she's had friends, real true friends. Yet her father wanted to take it from her again, just like he took everyone else.

Lily scrubbed at her eyes, trying to get the waterworks to stop before they overwhelmed her. The idea of hiding her friends bones, In the pit where all the others lays. She feels sick. She couldn't. Not this time.

Lily hiccuped as she stood up, phone in hand once again. No this time she'll make a choice.

This time they get to live.


	8. 6-and a half

The girl hummed, " I think this is exciting honestly. " she twirled in the mirror, her knee length skirt spinning with her. " Finally you have found something interesting in that odd little town. "

She turns and stares at the large, dark green and yellow spotted frog. Steam came out it's nose as it huffed and puffed.

" What was it again you said...the boy with the sword...mugen... " the words leave her lips like she's saying a curse, " here I thought the owner of that sword was dead. "

She tilts her head in the mirror, smoothing her blue short hair back, " I want you to kill him and all his friends. Nothing good can come from them...whoever they are. "


	9. Chapter-7

Laylay squeezed her eyes tightly. Nope. She didn't fuck up and show weakness last night. God please tell her she didn't fuck up and show weakness. God had to be real just for five seconds.

She cracked one eye open- nope. God was dead. And so was her dignity.

Laylay would move, leave and maybe start packing her bags to move state lines to never repeat this. But. She couldn't...this town was sadly her saftest option.

No one told her Kanda had a vice grip in his sleep- actually (Guess no one would know). How did they even get in this position? Sometime in the night she supposed one of them had turned over. Cause now Kanda's arm was wrapped around her waist and she could feel his heartbeat on her back. He was cold. Much colder then she was. She knew his blood ran like ice (she told him this once and he threw a pillow at her).

She blinked shifting over. Slowly, until she was face to face with him. Yeah, how to explain this away? She supposed she could do it logically. Humans wanted warmth and comfort. Neither of them had easy access to that. Other then each other. So here they were. Logic wins again.

Although- if she shoved the logic away. And just felt. She will admit it. Quietly to herself. That it was also just nice. Nice to be held, and not be scared of it. To hear his steady heartbeat like a soft beat from a lofi song. Their body temps equaled out. So it was comfortable, not super hot like she was in bed. Her head didn't hurt (she was stiff as hell though), and she didn't have any nightmares. Damn. Maybe she should use tinder again if a man did alla that.

But also she reallllly needed to get unstiff her back hurt.

"Kanda..." she whispered, barely. Figures he didn't waken. She didn't want to 'actually' wake him. Just enough to slip out and away. Maybe vanish for a few days.

"Kanda Allen set the house on fire."

"Shut. Up."

Oh...oh **_shit_**...is that how is voice sounded like when he was tired. Laylay blinked. Hard. She needed to process the gravely and ...interesting tone.(she refuses to say the s word) processing...processing.

"Make me."

There. Processed.

Kanda sighs deeply, before taking the pillow from behind his head and swinging it on top of her.

"OW. Dick."

"it's a pillow if that hurts then sucks to suck. " and he turns away. For a Moment, one she hates. She regrets waking him. The warmth and quiet was gone. And never coming again.

Feeling oddly bitter and sad. She turns over and stands up. Finally stretching her all too still back.

Oh to be able to pop her back and sound like a Barbie plastic leg (A/N please tell me I'm not the only one who knows what this means :'))

"So-" she turns but kanda already had a hand up.

"Dont. Just. Let's. Not."

"I don't think repressing is healthy."

"Then start writing my will and send me to the grave early Lay. "

They stared at each other for a minute. Laylay tried to get what he was feeling, based off body posture, his eyes. Yet Kanda was too used to these tactics and just stared back at her hard. Damn.

She sighed. "Fine...but thanks...I won't bother you again."

Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes " No you definitely will. In a new and painful way."

"I only make it painful for you Kanda. Specially made!"

"Get out. "

/

Allen couldn't quite tell that something was amiss...but he knew something was well...amiss.

It started in the morning. There was a odd energy in the air. Laylay had left quickly. Muttering about school and bills. Kanda seemed...quieter then usual. In his own head. It was a confusing time. And Allen felt like he had missed something awfully important.

He frowned as he walked home from work. Leftovers that will probably be his and Kanda's dinner shifting back and forth in his backpack. He wouldn't question it. Mostly cause he knew Kanda would just tell him it was adult business and to stay out of it. He had a feeling the past week or so had shifted things. He wasn't sure if he liked it just yet.

" Allen! " Lily had come running up beside him and he smiled, " Hey Lily! " he squinted as he saw her troubled face, "is there something wrong?"

She touched his arm, stopping him in his walk." I- ...you and kanda...you understand people like me right?"

Oh dear.

"Yes..." he said carefully.

"Then you understand like that..." Lily's blue eyes suddenly filled with tears, overfilling quickly and spilling down her face and onto the pavement.

Oh _fuck_.

"Lily hey- wait why are you crying? Being half frog is totally normal! I mean not like...in America but here it's totally normal- please don't cry. " Allen didn't mean to sound as panicked as he felt but she just bursted into tears and he wasn't raised to handle this.

Lily just shook her head, hands cover her face. " you get I'm no good right? My lineage is all tainted. "

Allen weakly opened his mouth..."I mean...I'm British ...so...mood? "

She looked at him, blinking away tears as she shook her head "I just don't think it's a good idea I'm friends with you people anymore. " It came out as a whisper, as if she didn't want to say it. "my father. He's over protective and he- "

Allen clapped a hand on her shoulder and jerked her out of her thoughts. His other hand rubbing the back of his head, "listen me and ...well all of us. We don't get what it's like to have...parents but. If you're dad thinks we're bad for you. Well he needs to get used to us! You're a adult Lily! You can make your own choices in life! And it you want to hang out with us you can! People can't control you no more then we can control the angry customers we get at work. "

Lily pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, "How come you're a kid and know that?"

Allen shrugged "Kanda. Don't tell him I said that. Considering Kanda is feeling generous right now. come stay at our place for the night. Won't kill you and we can figure out your fad in the morning."

Lily seemed hesitant. But whatever was holding her back was pushed away as she nodded.

/

Kanda will one day pack up. And leave moyashi. He doesn't know when, how. Or where the hell he's going. But he WILL leave him in laylay's hands.

Bringing frog girl here. of all people to just. His eyebrow twitches. Stay the night.

He knows he could of said no. But the kid fucking cheated and got Laylay on his side. Laylay could push away her own akward feelings of this morning just long enough to torture him. Big brown eyes purposely stared at him widely and blinked, the evil spark not hidden at all in them.

So. Yes. Frog girl was here cause he didn't feel like fighting two cone heads at once. He was staying in his room. Laylay had at LEAST offered to stay another night and handle those two. At the very least she took his ...nervousness with amphibians into mind.

He had just finished another commission (one day he won't take on stupid request. Today was not one of them). He was planning to get it delivered, Meditate, then sleep. In the morning he'll wake up and Lily won't be here...he stilled in his movements. A inkling of suspension settling in...

It's been _awefully_ quiet

/

The door clicked quietly as Laylay slipped back into the apartment, Lily head jerked up and quirked a thin brow. Laylay shook her head.

"He's not answering my text either. I don't get it. He didn't even have to leave the damn building where the _fuck_ did he go..."

Lily swallowed, hard. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She should of left like she planned. Letting the idea of warmth and friendship posion her mind just put people in danger. And she knew t and still did this. She was as toxic and evil as her father.

"Laylay..."

" Lily it's fine he probably forgot something at work o- "

" Laylay...no...I...I know where Allen is...or. I- " Lily was such a crybaby! She wish she could stop the tears from flowing and her shaking to stop but she can see it so clearly in her mind. The leftovers.

She watched as Laylay tilted her head, her brows coming together until even her dark brown skin paled as the realization sunk in. "Lily." she whispered, " Allen told me your dad was crazy. When you say controlling. What _exactly_ do you fucking mean. "

Lily gulped, "I think we need to get Kanda."

Laylay seemed to be at a standstill, her eyes blankly looking ahead before she blinked and shook her head harshly. "okay...first. How panicked should we be for Allen's safety?"

Lily squirmed in her seat, "I think we should get kanda." is all she could repeat in a soft tone, all Lily could do is stare at the table. Shaking. She heard Laylay walk over and knock quietly on Kanda's door. Oh god she felt sick. Evil. The urge to throw up was so big she wondered if this is how it felt to die. To be like all the other unlucky people who knew her.

/

Laylay did not want to be the one to tell him. She almost would rather wait, they didn't know what happened to Allen, he could come charging in every second. Yet the way Lily looked, Laylay had a sick feeling Lily knew something Laylay did not.

"You didn't - "

"Kanda...Allen went out toss something... "

Kanda didn't even turn to look at her away from his book. "And?"

"...Kanda it's inside the building. It's been ten minutes...and he hasn't been back. I've looked and I..can't find him and he's not answering his texts..." Laylay trailed off.

Kanda was now staring at her, although his face was blank his grip on her book was so tight she could almost see the cover of the book sink in under his fingertips.

"Kanda- before we panic. I think Lily knows where he is. "

She was leaning against the door, closing it softly. 3...2...1..

"Do you think that...**_fucking_** helps?" the book flew dangerously near her head as it hit the door behind her. Oh yeah just as she expected.

"Kand-"

" Of fucking COURSE she would know Laquisha! You know why. Cause beings aren't... " He stops himself and stands up shaking his head. One hand goes so far as to tug his hair nervously, something Laylay doesn't think she's ever seen him do, " This whole town has never been safe - "

"And yet!" Laylay cut in, "you let Allen get a job here. He leaves all the time and hangs around who knows what. This could of happened ANY time Kanda so before you go on some sick rant about the people who lived here WAY longer then you have, I suggest you sit down so we can figure out where Allen is and get him back in one piece. "

She was blocking the door, Kanda knew that. She knew Kanda knew that. If he wanted to act brash he could, but he'd have to get through her first. "You know no one here is normal. Not even you and Allen. So don't blame Lily for whatever. If we did that I'd have to blame Allen for you. Makes no fucking sense."

She stopped leaning on the door and opened it quietly, "Lily... "

Silence.

"Fuck.." the way things were moving, almost too fast, like a broken clocking spinning and spinning. Made Laylay dizzy.

She mentioned Kanda to stay there as she left, surprisingly he listend, which means he was worried for Allen. Great. Cool. She can handle this.

"Lily?" she called out again, walking into the kicthen and straight into a crime scene.

**_Fuck_**.

/

Really. Allen should of seen this coming.

He couldn't say he was scared per say. He just doesn't know why he's alive.

He was...somewhere. Dark, damp, and pretty cold. Panic had set in slightly, but had simmered mostly cause he figured this was about Lily and her dad. If this was just a dumb family dispute he got in the middle of that's fine. Figures her Dad was some sort of drug lord or something similar (how else would they be able to nab him in a locked apartment building?), and got mad at him of all people.

He hoped Lily would explain and he'd be let go. He doesn't think he'd die.

He gulps, a smidge of panic building up in him.

Maybe he should look for a way out. Just in case.

/

A fucking crime scene. Door busted open and hanging off the hinges (how did they not hear??) tables turned over and splayed across the kitchen.

"Shit. " Laylay turned and saw Kanda standing there, their faces reflected one another as they realized that this was actual real factual life.

"Lily said her dad was controlling, kinda a dick, she explained he can get angry sometimes. That why she was spending the night. " the words come out rushed as Laylay started turning the chairs over, at a loss of what else to do. "Well okay, the word Allen used to me was 'crazy' so like. If her dad is crazy, and she's like half frog. I'm not suggesting - I mean I am- I- "

Okay Laylay deep breath.

She covered her face and breathed deeply, "Alright I have a plan. " she exhaled, her hands splaying outwards as she nodded.

Kanda carefully made his way through the mess, "A plan...cause calling the cops...?" He trailed off as he eased a brow.

"Is _not_ a option cause I'm black. Besides we know where Allen is. It's not like we don't have Lily's address. All we gotta do is get him back!"

She thinks Kanda would be sick, or something with how pale he is. Tapping her cane she motions to her apartment, "Kanda I've lived here way longer then y'all have. You don't think I haven't run into trouble before...or Beings...I know how to get Allen back...but you'll have to...I know this sucks... trust me."

Kanda gripped the edge of the table Laylay had flipped back over, "And you think that we can get moyashi back, without the cops...with beings who we don't know are safe or not considering the circumstances...and live."

Laylay nodded, "yeah...yeah. I think we can. But we're gonna need some shit first which means...I'll have to call a old friend of mine. "

"Honestly.." Kanda started, "the most shocking thing about this is you had friends before us."

Laylay sighed, a deep heavy negro spiritual sigh.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
